


Mistletoe

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, and cheesiness, holidaycheer, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so excited for Xmas but right now I'm so excited about Star Trek being out on dvd. So here's this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

On Earth, it was getting close to Christmas time, which means on the Starship Enterprise, several crew members were starting to get homesick. Well, Captain James T. Kirk would have none of that. He decides to throw a "Non-Denominational Winter Holiday Party" (named as such to keep from offending people).

It mostly consisted of a bunch of the crew members sitting around, getting drunk, eating sweets and telling stories about their childhood Christmases.

Chekov reminisced about his plan to catch Santa in the act, Sulu couldn't wait to talk about his first "big boy" bike, and Uhura laments never getting the talking doll she always wanted.

Even Spock contributed with a story about how his mother tried to teach him some Terran traditions about the holiday.

Everyone laughed and giggled. Bones turned to Jim, who was sitting around looking very pleased with himself.

"You don't have anything to share?" he asks. Jim thinks for a moment before responding.

"Well, okay, there was this time in like, third grade where I really wanted to kiss Jenny Abernathy, right? So I went through this whole elaborate set up where I convinced some of the guys to help me set up mistletoe over the door so when she came in from recess I could kiss her."

"Did it work?" Scotty asks.

Jim shakes his head but smiles fondly nonetheless. "She kicked me in the shin and called me a stupid cootie head."

There's more laughter to be heard. Jim joins in and everyone seems in jolly spirits. That is, everyone except Spock.

"I don't believe I am completely familiar with that particular tradition," he says.

Uhura smiles at him from across the table.

"You hang a sprig of mistletoe above the doorframe and whenever two people stand underneath it, they have to kiss each other," she explains. Spock thinks for a moment.

"Fascinating."

The evening continues without incident after that, and by the end of the night, half of the crew is drunk and the other half is just a little tipsy. Surprisingly, Jim isn't in the former, and not surprisingly, Spock wasn't either. As Sulu drags Chekov off to make sure he doesn't hit his head or something trying to get to bed, and as Bones falls asleep on the table, Jim turns to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, would you care to accompany me to my quarters?" he asks. "I feel like having some company."

Spock nods. "Of course, Captain."

So they set off down the hall, enjoying each other's company but not speaking. After serving quite some time together on the ship, they've come to become great friends. As much as Jim won't admit he, he wants more from his First. He decides he'll just settle for this. This is safe. And safe is good.

They get to his quarters and Jim opens the door, but doesn't immediately go inside. They stand in the doorway for a moment.

"Thanks for walking me to my room, Spock," he says, smiling up at Spock.

"It was my pleasure," he replies, and lets his lips quirk just a little in his own version of a smile.

There's another pause as they just look at each other and try to decide if there's more to be done, or more to be said. Finally, Jim reaches up and touches a hand to Spock's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Spock," he smiles, and he swears he heard a slight hitch in the other man's breathing.

"Same to you...Jim."

It's at this moment that they both happen to look up and spot the mistletoe that had mysteriously appeared above their heads. Jim frowns a little. He didn't remember putting that there...

He looks back over at Spock and notices the Vulcan considering him carefully. Very slowly, timidly, he starts to walk forward, pressing Jim back against the door frame. Jim lifts his other hand up to grasp onto Spock's other shoulder and then Spock is inching his face closer, so much closer...

And then, perfection.

Jim eagerly returns and deepens the kiss, his body struggling to push up against Spock's as he holds on to him like he might fly away if he doesn't.

Through Spock's telepathy, feelings are made known in the form of a simple kiss and everything is clear, and perfect, and above all...beautiful.

The mysterious mistletoe is soon forgotten.

Meanwhile, Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura sit side by side, sipping egg nog and watching the scene unfolding half in and half out of the Captain's quarters via a hacked into surveillance camera.

" 's 'bout time those two stopped dancing around each other and got together," Scotty grumbles, turning to Uhura. "Brilliant idea you had there, putting that mistletoe in the Captain's room."

She smiles. "I couldn't have done it without you." They clink their mugs together.

Scotty takes a sip and watches his Captain and Spock disappear into the Captain's quarters before the door shuts. He hears a faint "ahem" and looks up.

Uhura is holding a sprig of mistletoe above her head and smiling at him invitingly.

Scotty brightens and puts his mug down. He leans in.

Best non-denominational winter holiday ever, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
